My Cherished Snowflake
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: Each snowflake is unique in its beauty. No two are ever alike. They are like people in that regard. The soul of each person is vastly different from others. But out of all the unique forms of beauty that surround Jaune Arc there is one that he cherishes the most. His Snow Angel... his Cherished Snowflake.(4 chapters only. Possible 5th chapter.)
1. Cherished Snowflake

Some of you hate me for this but I was bored and decided to write this. I only spent about half an hour on this so this isn't a master piece or anything. It's far from it in fact. I don't think it flows right and the ending isn't to my liking. But at the moment I can't think of anything else for it. So I thought I'd release it and see what you guys think of it. This will most likely be a two-shot so expect chapter two.

* * *

><p>My Cherished Snowflake<p>

Winter

I always loved winter.

It is often a season that is viewed as a time of death. Most people believe that the cold air is harsh and unjust. Since flowers wilt and die people are unable to find the beauty of the unappreciated season.

My family is guilty of this as well. My mother and father told me when they fell in love. It was in the middle of spring at the very same school I attend.

Beacon Academy

My mother told me that at the end of their fourth year of Beacon, Dad proposed to her, and it just so happened to be on the same day they fell in love… the very same season.

They fell in love and started a life together in spring, the season of new beginnings. So naturally they despised the frigid contrast of winter, the season of endings.

My sisters adopted their view of winter from our parents. Their reasons are the same as my parents. They simply follow by example.

Just like an Arc is supposed to.

Yet for some reason I couldn't view this season I love so much the way they did. The coming of winter fills my soul with genuine joy. Whenever I feel the gentle cool air I can't help but smile. Whenever I see the crystals of winter I marvel at it. I adore it with all my heart.

…

That's why I love my cherished snowflake so much. To me she is the persona of winter. Her eyes that resemble the ice I marvel at. Her hair that reminds me of the snow I loved to play in and her pale skin that drives me to insanity.

Indeed, she is a snowflake.

Snow Angel, your beauty that only a goddess could possess, which is only matched by your dazzling voice that reminds me of the coming of winter.

Indeed, she is a snowflake.

You may be an Ice Queen. Your heart may be cold and harsh. But deep down I know that the frigidness of your heart is actually the gentle breeze of winter that I am so fond of. I only wish you would show it to me. But I know that it's impossible.

Indeed, she is a snowflake.

I knew when I reached for you that you would instantly melt at my touch. You would leave me alone in this winter. Even so, I will always love you, Snow Angel.

Indeed, she is a snowflake.

My cherished snowflake that I love with every fiber of my being, every part of heart and every part of my soul…

I love you…

* * *

><p>"Weiss…" When her name escaped my lips I could see the fog of my breath for a brief moment before it disappeared.<p>

At the outside garden of Beacon I laid there on the snowy ground of winter wearing my favorite pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater with a white scarf around my neck. My gaze was set on grey clouds that were releasing white powder that I used to love playing with as a child.

Despite the snow landing on me, I lay there anyways without a care, nor did I care about the absence of the sky. My mind was set on the girl I had previously whispered to myself.

I sigh at the thought of the girl I still loved. Even though I wanted to muse over these thoughts for eternity I forced myself up. Even though I loved the coldness of winter I'd rather not get a cold.

...

It was now my second year of Beacon. I had considerably grown as both a hunter and a student. With the aid of my best friend and partner, Pyrrha I was able to reach the top five of our class. I was ranked 4 just under Ren in academics. As for practical I still had a lot to work on. Currently I'm placed 7th where ironically I'm just above Ren.

But even though I have grown physically and academically I was still the same person last year.

Jaune Arc, the kid who threw up on the plane. I was still called Vomit Boy by everyone (Yang mostly but still.) and I still didn't get that much respect.

'_I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives!'_

At that time I wanted to prove myself as a warrior without any help. I was a fool thinking that I could accomplish anything on my own as long as I believed I could do it.

I laughed at that. "Once an idiot always an idiot I suppose."

After walking for some time I was in front of the door to my dorm. Using my scroll I unlock the door. Every day I walk in this room I see my beautiful partner studying, my hyperactive hammer wielding teammate jumping on her bed while Ren inspects StormFlower.

But not today, for the room was desolate. It was to be expected though.

"It's almost Christmas after all." I said with the smallest of smiles.

Winter break was here at Beacon. All the students including most of the staff left to be with their family. I however decided to remain here. I prefer to enjoy my favorite season in isolation than to spend it with a family who despises the season. With a sigh, I exit my room only to run into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

Of course I crash into her.

The girl who won my affections was currently in front of me, she was adorned in an expensive white sweater with the Schnee logo on the left breast. To match her sweater was her 'combat skirt' as she would call it.

Even after a whole year I can still only marvel at the beauty that is Weiss Schnee.

But the time it takes for me to recover has greatly improved. Back then it could take me hours to recover from Weiss' presence but now it takes me mere moments.

"Sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to run into you."

She simply turned her head away from me. "I suppose I can accept your apology."

With my famous 'lady killer' grin I thank her. "Maybe I can make it up to you with a date."

I was shot down of course. Not with words, oh no that would be mean I deserved some recognition for my display of bravery.

I was only glared at.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"You really have been learning." Weiss said with mirth.

I laughed, despite being rejected again (Though in truth Weiss guessed I was joking.) I was overjoyed that I could talk with her like this. We were friends, something that I'm perfectly content with.

"So why are you still here?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

I watch her sigh as she placed her hand on her hip. "I decided that I'd rather spend my break alone. I figured I could work on our winter assignment and be done with it early."

Winter assignment?

"Um, Weiss what is the project exactly?"

I received her infamous Ice Queen glare. Which means one of two very bad outcomes that I'd rather avoid.

Outcome 1- She freezes my entire body for the 246th time… yes I kept count.

Outcome 2- I get scolded… then get frozen for the 246th time.

Either way I lose…

"Jaune, Professor Oobleck gave us the assignment the day before winter break."

"I remember now!" I lied… hey I'm not about to get frozen.

"Really, then do you know what the project is?"

Damn she's good. "Of course I do… do you know what the project is?" Hah I got her now.

She simply rolled her eyes and without another beat of hesitation answered my question. "Discuss why the harsh winter caused the downfall of General Bradley's army in the 2nd War of Remnant and discuss ways that Bradley could have prevented this downfall."

I simply nod as if I was proud that she remembered. "It seems you've been paying attention. Well done, Weiss."

"Geez, praise from Vomit Boy I feel so proud."

"It's been a year why can't you guys drop it!"

Weiss smiled but not due to my displeasure. But instead it was a smile that evoked pride for me. "Even though you don't act like it, you've done well for yourself. I'm proud of you. You've become an outstanding student worthy of your position here at Beacon."

My cheeks warm up from her praise. She was proud of me? It felt as if all my dreams were realized at that moment.

Throughout my time here at Beacon all I wanted was her recognition. But this year and the one before I felt as if it were an impossible task to accomplish.

But right now at this very moment, the woman I loved recognized my abilities.

So I did the only thing I could. I smiled and said.

"Thank you, Snowflake."

...

I wanted to say more. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much I appreciated those words. But I couldn't. I wasn't ready nor do I believe she would return the act. But maybe, just maybe in the future of this cold winter that I adore so much.

Perhaps I can hold the snowflake that I cherish above all others without fear of her melting away.

Weiss you are and always will be…

My Cherished Snowflake

_FIN_

* * *

><p>AN: Please give this a review if you have any suggestions for me. I know it's not great or even good at the moment but I wanted to try writing something with more emotion to it. I know the fight scenes I do are what generally give me praise but I was hoping to write something that wasn't just action. So hopefully this wasn't too terrible. But if it was please tell me on how I can improve. Because isn't that what every writer wants in the end? To become better at creating art through their stories and allow people to feel something for the characters and events that take place.


	2. I am a Snowflake

I Am a Snowflake

Winter

I always despised winter.

My view of this season is similar to others. The cold air is harsh and unjust. The flowers of our family garden wilt and die. I can't find the beauty of this season I hate.

My family is guilty of this as well. My father would be gone during winter to mourn for the loss of the woman I killed…

My mother

I was born in the season of winter. Though my life began, my mother's life ended. And it was because of this that my father was distant from me.

While my older sister whose name was the very same season I hated, despised me. Unlike me, Winter knew our mother and loved her. If it wasn't for me my sister would still have the mother she loves.

My existence should not be a reality. Because of this I cannot be a member of our family. But even so, throughout my life I had done everything I could to please my family. I did everything I was told to do. I honed my talent for singing until it was the epitome of perfection. I only spoke when spoken to and I never did anything to embarrass the Schnee family.

Because of my efforts my father became closer to me. He gave me more attention. But it wasn't out of love. I was only a spare. If my sister proved unworthy as an heiress then I would be chosen instead.

But because of my new found worth my father was much stricter with me. Everything I did had to be perfect. I had to be the best at everything.

But I knew that I wanted to be so much more in life then an heiress. I wanted to prove that I wasn't just a rich girl who got everything she ever asked for.

So I decided to start my training as a huntress.

My father objected to my decision. He told me I was too weak for a career as a huntress. It was at that moment when he compared me to the most fragile of all existences.

He called me a snowflake.

When my father calls me snowflake it isn't because he thinks that I'm his beautiful daughter. He says it because he thinks that I'm his weak and fragile daughter who can't do anything on her own.

After that one comparison I began my training despite all my father's protests. I started my education as a huntress.

And because of that one decision I was able to make friends that will last me a life time.

…

Out of all the wonderful friends I met there was one that was the most interesting. He was a boy who was tall, blonde and scraggly as well as a cursed victim of motion sickness.

Jaune Arc

My initial view of the dunce was that he was a complete idiot. But after being friends with him for a whole year (almost two now) my view of him as of right now…

Was that he was a complete idiot.

After all this time he was the same vomit boy I came to know.

But that wasn't a bad thing at all. In fact I came to greatly care for him. He loved me not because of the perks of my last name but because he saw the real me. He didn't love Weiss Schnee. He only loved Weiss. He only loved me.

But I only pushed him away merely assuming that he was the same as every other boy. Because of this oversight I ended up making a terrible mistake that I consider my greatest one of all.

I accepted Neptune, a boy who I had only met a few times over Jaune, the boy who tried to get my attention for so long.

Speaking of the suave blue hair boy, he and I broke up a year after the dance. But we both agreed to it. Because he and I both knew that in my heart Jaune was the person I loved. He even told me that when I talked about him my smile was brighter and far more beautiful than it ever was otherwise.

I believed him. I always felt happier when I somehow incorporated Jaune in our conversations.

So we broke up.

And Neptune and I are happy with our decision.

…

I was walking back to my dorm alone. It was winter break and I had a project I needed to start on. I would have worked with my team but they left for their break. Yang and Ruby took Zwei to visit their father.

Blake went to visit her old partner Adam at his new apartment in Vacuo. Honestly I don't know if they're going out. Either way the two have gotten close.

Which leaves me, the loneliest girl of them all. I would have went back home for the break but I decided against it. Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death.

As well as my birthday;

Another year without anyone celebrating my birthday I suppose.

I didn't mind though. Besides, I need to concentrate on this project that Professor Oobleck assigned us.

As I was prepared to go to my door I suddenly colliede with someone. The person my body made contact with just had to be him didn't it?

Of course I crash into you Vomit Boy.

The boy I somehow fell in love with was in front of me wearing a grey sweater with a white scarf around his neck. He had his normal blue jeans on as well. His blonde hair was as unkempt as it usually is.

Just the way I like it.

"Sorry Weiss I didn't mean to run into you."

I turn my head so he could only see side of my face without the scar. "I suppose I can forgive you."

Why do I do that? I love him yet I can never show my affections.

Jaune smiles. It's the same smile I've grown to love more and more each time I see it.

"Maybe I can make it up to you with a date."

'_Yes'_ I wanted to shout it. But I could only say yes within my mind. I love you Jaune. But I have to keep these feelings of mine caged in my heart.

So I only glare at Jaune signaling that I was declining his offer. He simply laughs though which causes a smile to form upon my own lips. His laughter was always found a way to make me happy. I don't know why but…

It just does.

Even though he and I aren't lovers I believe I can say this for both of us. Jaune and I are perfectly content with our simple friendship. I'm just happy that I can be with him.

"So why are you still here?" He asked with genuine curiosity. It was an innocent question one which I would answer truthfully.

To an extent that is.

With a sigh I place my hand on my hip. "I decided that I'd rather spend my break alone. I figured I could work on our winter assignment and be done with it early."

I didn't want to tell my knight that I wanted to stay away from my family. So I kept that part out. Besides, he doesn't need to know about my relationship with my family.

"Um, Weiss what is the project exactly?" He asked while staring at me with confusion.

Of course he doesn't know. Even though this dunce has made significant improvements academically and physically he still has the habit of day dreaming during class. Honestly if he would spend as much time studying and paying attention as he does reading his comic books and playing games during his free time he could surpass me and even Pyrrha.

As I was mulling over these thoughts I failed to notice Jaune's terrified expression. I must be glaring at him unintentionally again. I always do that!

Apparently it's my infamous "Ice Queen" glare.

Why does everyone call me that anyways?

So judging by his fearful expression he's probably deduced two of the possible outcomes.

I freeze him for the 13th time. Jaune would have you believe that I froze him some ridiculous number of times. But I assure you that they are only reoccurring nightmares.

Nightmares which started after the first time I froze him in place. It's his fault for walking in on me while I was changing.

However, the other outcome is that I scold him then freeze him.

But I won't since I honestly expected this from him. "Jaune, Professor Oobleck gave us the assignment the day before winter break."

"I remember now!" You liar.

"Really, then do you know what the project is?" I already know what he's going to say. And the moment he says it I'll roll my eyes.

"Of course I do… do you know what the project is?" And my eyes roll. Typical Arc.

"Discuss why the harsh winter caused the downfall of General Bradley's army in the 2nd War of Remnant and discuss ways that Bradley could have prevented this downfall."

Jaune nods his head in approval pretending that he was proud that I remembered. "It's seems you've been paying attention. Well done Weiss."

Give me a break.

"Geez, praise from Vomit Boy I feel so proud."

"It's been a year why can't you guys drop it?!"

I smile; it wasn't because of his displeasure. No, I was smiling because the boy I fell in love with was the same as always. I felt pride for the fact that I was his friend. I was proud that he has improved and yet is still the same boy that captured my heart.

"Even though you don't act like it, you've done well for yourself. I'm proud of you. You've become a student worthy of your position here at Beacon."

I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell you how I feel. I wanted to tell you that I made a mistake of not choosing you. But I knew I couldn't. It wasn't because I was afraid of rejection. Rather, it was because I was afraid you'd accept my feelings. You deserve someone strong and kind, someone who could give you warmth and happiness.

You don't deserve someone like me, a snowflake. I am weak and inconsiderate. I am someone who could bring you neither warmth nor happiness.

I am a fragile snowflake.

"Thank you Snowflake." He said with a kind tone.

Snowflake

So he agrees with my father? I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

I simply smile prepared to say my goodbye. "I guess I'll see you later." I turn my back towards him and place my cold hand on the equally cold handle. As I turn the handle and pull the door open the voice I could never mistake stops me.

"Weiss"

"Yes"

My back was still towards him. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't stare at his ocean eyes that I could get lost in. I just couldn't. Because he was like my father, he viewed my existence as a fragile one with that simple comparison.

"I know you already said no to me. But I was wondering if you could reconsider."

I said nothing. What could I say? Push him even farther away?

"Weiss, just give me a chance. Please…"

I want to. I want to be with you but I know that I can't. So please. Just let me go.

"Tomorrow, just this one date that's all I ask."

Tomorrow? My birthday…

I smile. Despite tomorrow being the anniversary of Mother's death it is also my birthday. I'm supposed to have one wish for my birthday.

My wish

"Weiss" Jaune steps closer to me.

My wish

Another step

My wish

Another step

My wish

And yet another step

My wish

I hear no other footstep as I turned to face Jaune who was only a few inches away from me.

...

...

My wish is to be with _you_.

"When should we meet?"

* * *

><p>I know I said two-shot but I've changed my mind. This will have a third chapter and possibly a fourth. Also, for those of you waiting for my next chapter of XIII (Revamped) rest assured I'm working on it. But I also have another treat for you. To be honest it's just another way to advertise this story but also provide entertainment for you guys. Don't worry my "treat" won't take long for me to forge.<p>

Remember to favorite this if you deem it worthy. But more importantly review this and tell me ways I can improve on my writing. Have a wonderful day/night.


	3. To Hold My Cherished Snowflake

I am releasing chapter 4 along with this chapter. But just so you all may know the fourth chapter is really short. I wanted to get it out since it's Christmas.

* * *

><p>To Hold My Cherished Snowflake<p>

She said yes.

She actually said yes!

"A date with Weiss Schnee." I said with a smile.

I was currently putting on appropriate clothes for my date with Snow Angel. I had to look my best which means my favorite pair of blue jeans was out of the question.

Black jeans that cost me a week's pay

Check

White collared shirt that Dad gave me before I left for Beacon.

Check

Black slim winter jacket that cost me two weeks pay

Damn right it's on.

Gift for Weiss

I wouldn't leave it for the world.

I look at myself in the mirror to see if there were any flaws with my attire. I didn't see anything wrong but then again. I'm not really the person to talk to about fashion.

With a nod I exit my room. I prepare to knock on Weiss' door but found a note taped to it saying 'Jaune'. Knowing that it was from Weiss I remove the note and open to read its contents.

"Meet me at the Bullhead pad for our date." I then look beneath the message to see her next words.

Do my eyes deceive me?

"L-l-love"

At the bottom of the note in cursive was 'Love, Weiss"

I know I shouldn't take it seriously. But she wrote love. Isn't that something only people who like each other write? Uh I can't handle this.

Still blushing from the note I make my way out to meet my date. "Honestly, why would she write that? She could have easily have said 'From'."

"My my, going on a date Mr. Arc?" A voice with mirth called out.

"Huh" My eyes travel to the location of the voice and the moment I do I go on the defensive, not daring to make one wrong move against the insane man in front of me.

"Hey Professor Ozpin. How are you today?" I say with a fake smile.

"I'm doing quite well actually. But you didn't answer my question." The white haired headmaster said in amusement.

Throughout my time here at Beacon I have learned many things. That every student and teacher is crazy, especially the teachers… dear Monty they're in a level of their own.

Professor Oobleck loves his coffee. I know it's a given but you don't even know what'll happen if he doesn't get his fix. Bad things happen, very bad things. The poor kid involved in the ordeal still hasn't recovered to this day.

Professor Goodwitch has OCD… it's really bad. She stopped class just to find out who moved her book from its specific spot. And when she found who the culprit was, well they got to have a practice match with her. My balls hurt just thinking about that match.

Professor Port as I unfortunately discovered enjoys wrestling Ursa Majors. The unfortunate part which I sadly discovered during a mission he was shadowing was that he does it in his birthday suit. I can never un-see that.

But the worst of them all was the headmaster of the school, Professor Ozpin. He has a… hobby. This hobby of his is odd; no I shouldn't put it so lightly.

IT'S BAT SHIT INSANE!

The one thing I've learned about my dear headmaster is that he enjoys shipping. No not the boat kind. Nor is it the kind where a crazy woman has the decapitated head of her douche of a boyfriend on a boat. No, this is the kind where two people end up together.

He already tried pairing me with Pyrrha. At first I thought we could be a thing but we never clicked. Then he tried pairing me with Ruby. Which wasn't so bad either until Yang sent me to the infirmary when Ruby was on top of me in nothing but her cloak… don't ask just know it was Ozpin's doing.

Then there was Ren.

My legs were almost broken that day.

Back to the matter at hand, Ozpin was waiting for my answer.

"Actually I'm just going to the city to go shopping."

"I see. Well you should get going." He turns and starts walking the opposite direction. "I would suggest your hurry, Mr. Arc. I don't believe Miss Schnee likes waiting for too long."

Damn you to hell, Ozpin.

Damn you to hell.

"OH CRAP!" Realizing that my crazy headmaster was right I quickly run out of the building.

…

* * *

><p>WEISS P.O.V.<p>

"He's late…" I said with a hint of anger. Honestly what could be taking him so long? I dress nicely and this is what I get? The outfit I chose is the same one I wore during the investigation I did with my team, Sun and Neptune.

As I mulled over the possible reasons for the tardiness of my date I hear the sound of running. I sigh knowing full well that it was that oaf. Turning I see Jaune coming to a screeching halt.

"You're late!"

Jaune began scratching the back of his head, having that apologetic smile he always uses when the situation calls for it.

How could I remain angry when he smiles like that?

"Sorry about making you wait, Weiss." He said with genuine sincerity. "I'll make it up to you."

I smile knowing that he was honest with his words. Seeing his surprised face I almost laugh. "Come on, let's get going." I turn and leave for the Airship to Vale with my date following behind.

...

Despite Jaune almost throwing up, the ride isn't so bad.

"I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

I spoke to soon. At least he threw up in a paper sack. I start rubbing his back in an attempt to sooth his stomach earning a sigh of relief from him. I only smile as he tries his best not to throw up again.

Even though it's been almost two years Jaune still hasn't gotten over his disability with vehicles. Honestly, I think it's getting worse.

"Honestly, you're a complete dunce you know that."

"How many times do I have to say it? MOTION SICKNESS IS MUCH MORE COMMON THAN YOU THINK"

I only smile as I continue to rub his back.

* * *

><p>JAUNE P.O.V.<p>

This is all dads' fault. Giving me this cursed motion sickness that everyone reminds me of 24/7. But at least Weiss helped ease my stomach. To think she used to avoid me all the time last year. She really was an ice queen.

Well she's still an ice queen but she's gotten better with me at least. Wonder why though? She still refuses any other guy's advancement without a second thought but she actually accepted a date with me. Then again, we are friends so I guess it's her way of being a good friend.

"Jaune, are you listening?"

"Huh"

I look over at Weiss with a confused expression.

She sighs obviously annoyed by my wandering mind. "What are we doing today?"

Oh

Ohhhhhh

Crap I forgot a game plan! Okay calm down what would Neptune do in this situation…

Never mind bad idea. Think what does every girl like to do on a date? I got it!

"How about watching a wrestling match?"

Weiss stares at me lacking any kind of emotion. But Ruby and Nora love watching guys beat each other up with their bare hands. Why wouldn't Weiss? Unless…

"Jaune, I'll have you know I'm not barbaric like Ruby or Nora."

Should have seen that coming, but no matter I'll just have to think of something else. A thought occurred which causes me to smile. The excitement is killing me.

"How about ice skating?"

"No"

You really are an ice queen.

"But why?"

Weiss looks away as if embarrassed about something. But why would she be embarrassed. It's not like she can't-

"I can't ice skate."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said I can't ice skate. I never learned okay."

Weiss was embarrassed, it was obvious. But the reason was anything but obvious. It doesn't matter if she can skate or not. I smile at her, taking her hand in the process. Though I'm more nervous than I've ever been I had to power through it. "Let's go."

As I lead her she starts stammering, something I rarely see. "What are you doing y-you doing you dunce?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I stop but still have her hand intertwined with mine. I turn to look at her flushed face. "We're going ice skating."

...

* * *

><p>It there is one thing I've learned about Weiss today. Is that she is not always graceful.<p>

"THIS IS COMPLETELY STUPID!"

Oh dear. Looks like she fell again.

I skate around her with ease only adding to her frustration. Bad move I know but I think it's cute when she's frustrated. (Don't tell her I said that.)

"Weiss, you can't expect to get it the first time. Nobody's perfect."

She only scoffed as she was still seated on the cold ice. "It's so cold."

"Generally when someone sits on ice it'll be cold."

I received a glare from my cherished snowflake. Sometimes I wonder why I do this to myself. I guess I really am an idiot.

"Here, I'll help you up." I take her hand and pull her up. "I'll guide you." Still holding her hand I slowly skate forward making sure Weiss didn't fall in the process. We weren't too fast or slow. It was just perfect. Just like this day.

I was smiling. It was unlike any other time I've ever smiled. I felt happy. It was joy that I never wanted to fade away.

Wait a minute…

I look around and see other people around the ice ring. Some were looking at us with smiles on their faces.

Weiss and I… we look like a couple.

I look at Weiss worried that she was afraid of this fact. I don't think Weiss would want people to think we're in a relationship.

But when I look at her face my thoughts froze like ice.

She was smiling. She wasn't looking at me but at the frozen ground beneath us. Her cheeks were a light pink and that smile was different from any other smile I had ever been graced to look upon.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Thank you?

"For what?" I said utterly confused about… well everything.

Her eyes of cold winter ice stare into my eyes of the warm ocean. Her gaze was only on me as mine was on her.

"For being with me today."

For the first time, Weiss' heart that was always so frigid was now that gentle cold breeze I always knew it was. It made me happy. I was overjoyed in fact. To know that I was able to be close to her like this, but I know that I'm so far from ever winning her heart.

"No problem, Snow Angel."

"Why must you insist on calling me that?"

I only laugh. "Do you prefer Snowflake instead?"

"I would prefer it if you just called me by my name."

Geez, sometimes I wish she would lighten up. But then again, she wouldn't be the Snowflake I love so much if she were to change.

"I'll take it to consideration my dear Snow An-"

"Arc!"

"Weiss… I meant Weiss."

She smiled which I returned in kind. Judging by her expression I think I can confidently say that Weiss Schnee is having a fun time with me, Vomit Boy.

I just called myself Vomit Boy didn't I? I blame Yang for this.

We continued skating, our hands still interlocked. I was tempted to never let go. But I knew that I had a job to do, and it was for Weiss to learn how to skate.

I turn towards her and slowly begin to loosen my hold on her hand. "Okay, I'm letting go."

When I let go Weiss while in a panic tries to grab my hand again. "Hey, not so fast!" She begins to lose balance but I do nothing, because what happened next was exactly what I had predicted.

She was standing tall, and was in perfect balance. Her face instantly lightens up at the achievement. I can't help but smile.

Weiss, you really are a one of a kind.

* * *

><p>After skating we ate dinner at an expensive restaurant which was paid by yours truly. I'm gonna have to work overtime at the club if I want to have a good budget for the rest of the year. Junior needs more bartenders anyways so it shouldn't be a problem convincing him.<p>

Weiss and I were currently walking through the Vale Park. There were dozens of cherry blossom trees without their stunning petals lined up on both sides parallel to each other. A walkway was in between. We followed the path side by side.

The walk was silent. I didn't really know what to say and it seems that Weiss has the same predicament. We were walking for quite some time.

A pleasant cold feeling came to my hand suddenly. Looking down I saw Weiss's hand holding mine. She looks up at me with a small smile. "Let's go sit down at that bench." She looks forward which my gaze follows. On the side of the path was a single bench.

"Sure." We walk towards the bench still hand in hand. '_Why is she still holding my hand though?"_

When we take our seats I let go of her hand. When I do so however, her face loses that smile I adore for a brief moment.

"Is there something wrong?"

My cherished snowflake shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

And then we were silent again. We just sit in peaceful silence. I was lost. I didn't know what I could say. But then it occurred to me. I could give Weiss her gift. The moment was perfect.

"Weiss"

"Jaune"

We said each other's names in perfect union. I turn towards her and we were unexpectedly staring at each other. My entire face heats up and if I looked anything like Weiss at the moment then my cheeks would be a bright red.

Weiss looked away. "You go first."

I wave my hands in response. "No no, go ahead."

She nods before looking at the ground fidgety. "I just, I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed my time with you. My time with you was almost perfect."

To say I was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. I honestly didn't expect her to say that. But I was happy, happy that I was able to show her a good time, but her last words stuck out the most though.

She said it was almost perfect. Was there something missing? Did I do something wrong?

"Almost perfect?" I repeated her words

Weiss blushed when I repeated her previous words.

I wanted to know what the problem was. But she remained silent. So I gather up all my courage to ask her the question that was on mind.

"What kept it from being perfect?"

Weiss smiled. "I guess it's because. I went with a friend, instead of being with a boyfriend."

"I see…"

So it was because I was with her.

I smile though. Even though it hurts I didn't want to look sad.

"So who's the lucky guy you like?"

At that instant Weiss eyes widen. "Well you see- I like…" She hesitated. "I like…" She repeated in a whisper.

I guess she's too embarrassed to tell me who she likes. I stand up with her gift still in my pocket. "Come on, we should head back. It's getting late."

With my hands still in my pockets I start walking away.

"I like you."

I freeze.

I turn with widen eyes. "What?"

She did her best to hide her face from me. But I could clearly see her blushed face. "I said that I like you."

"But I thought-"

"When I said that I wanted to be with a boyfriend, I meant that I wished we went on this date as a couple." Despite how quiet she was I could hear her without any difficulty.

She likes me…

She really likes me…

"Jaune?"

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't smile.

I could only stare at my cherished snowflake.

"You like me…"

She only nods, her gaze cast on the ground. "It's stupid really. I always rejected you no matter how many times you tried. Even though you failed over and over again-"

Ouch

"You never gave up and I thought it was because you only liked the perks of my last name when in reality you liked me for who I really am. Yet I chose Neptune over you despite only knowing him for such a short time. I thought that Neptune was the exception to all those other boys." Her gaze shifts over to me. Her eyes showed regret. "It should have been you. I should have been with you that night."

My eyes widen. Her words awakened memories that I wanted to forget long ago.

…

One year prior. End of the first year in Beacon.

"You what?" I asked with utter shock.

Neptune, the only guy who could possibly pull off blue hair had told me something that had utterly surprised me.

"Weiss and I broke up."

"But why?!" I exclaimed.

Neptune has a small smile. It was one filled with pain and sadness. "Jaune, you should ask her yourself."

"WHY SHOULD I ASK HER?!" I shouted. Neptune, he's being a coward! He won't even tell me why he broke her heart! "She's going through enough right now! I refuse to bring her anymore pain!"

Despite my anger being shouted, Neptune's smile remains. "That's why it should have been you."

"Excuse me?"

Neptune turns his back to me with his hands in his pockets. He starts walking off.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

"If you just ask Weiss…" He continues walking, still not daring to look at me. "You'll understand what I mean."

My leathered glove hands close into fists. "She loved you!" Those three words cause Neptune to stop. "And yet…" My voice falters. I can't believe I'm doing this. This could be my chance to finally be with Weiss. "You just threw it all away!" But I knew that her happiness came before my own.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Neptune finally turned to me. He was smiling but his eyes contrast with his smile. He was dejected. "I love her. I really do. But the one who should have been with her that night wasn't supposed to be me."

"Then who?! Who should have been the one with her?!"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

Neptune kept laughing despite how angry I was. He looks at me as if I was some clueless idiot. "You really are dense you know that." I wanted to say more but he stops me with a motion of his hand. "Jaune, just talk to her. If you just do that then you and Weiss can be happy."

"Happy?"

"Later dude." Neptune walks off waving goodbye to me in the process. "Take care of her, okay." As I stare at his retreating form he says one last thing to me, they were the very same words that began our friendship so long ago. "You're a really cool guy Jaune."

And like that he left me alone.

I look at the ground in defeat with my hand still in a fist. "I thought I told you not to lie to my face."

…

* * *

><p>Me?<p>

This whole time it was me that she liked.

I laugh. It was just a laugh that could not be explained. I can't even begin to explain why I'm laughing or what kind of laughter it is. All I know is that I'm laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Weiss questioned loudly with a blush.

"It's just…" I can't believe it. "I never thought you would like me." My dream is becoming a reality. "I'm just happy."

Weiss cleared her throat. "Well get used to it. Because I plan on keeping you with me for a long time."

I smile at the embarrassed girl. "Will do."

And with that my cherished snowflake smiles at me. She motions for me to sit down again. I gladly do so and take my seat.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh that's right." I go through my pocket and take out a small black rectangular box used to store a necklace. "Happy Birthday Weiss."

"You remembered…" To say Weiss was surprised would be an understatement. But before she could question what's inside it I answer her before she can even utter a word.

Gently placed in the small box was a silver chain necklace. But what was special about it was the pendant. When I first saw it I was reminded of Weiss.

A snowflake pendant.

"Jaune, why did you get me this?"

I scratch the back of my head, embarrassed. "Well, it reminded me of you."

Weiss looked at me dejectedly which makes me extremely worried. "Do you not like it?"

She shakes her head no. "It's beautiful Jaune. But was the reason why it reminded you of me because you think I'm fragile?"

Why would she ask me that? She's not fragile at all. She's one of the strongest girls I've ever met. And I don't say that lightly. I have seven sisters who could individually destroy a mountain.

I was on each of these mountains when the events occurred.

"Weiss, I don't know where you got the notion that you're weak or fragile. But what I do know is that you're a strong person Weiss." Before I said more I remember the words I wanted to tell her last year. I had told Ren but never had the chance to actually say them to her. So with a smile I continue, recollecting my memories of that night. "Weiss, I'm completely head over heels for you. You're cold, but you're also incredible. You're smart and graceful and talented. I mean, your singing is just incredible."

When I stop I could tell that Weiss was really touched.

"For the longest time, I just wanted you to take me seriously." I place the necklace on her. "Weiss, the reason why that pendant reminds me of you isn't because of how fragile a snowflake is. The reason is because of how beautiful you are."

"Beautiful…"

I nod. "Each snowflake is unique in their beauty. They're like people in that regard. Each person is unique and special in their own way. That uniqueness makes them beautiful." I place my hand on top of hers. "Weiss, you're special. You're beautiful in ways that no other girl is."

And like that we remained silent.

Until a small star made of ice came between us. It was a snowflake unlike any other. We look up to see snow falling. It was gentle and beautiful.

"Jaune"

When I look back at Weiss I was suddenly unable to speak. My eyes close because of the bliss I felt from

Weiss kissed me. It was short lived like that of a snowflake. It was gentle and cold like the snow.

"I love you" She said.

I didn't say anything. There was no need to. Because it was at that moment that I realized that for years to come I would be able to hold…

My Cherished Snowflake

Fin

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	4. Christmas With My Snowflake

Christmas With My Snowflake

It was Christmas. The time for giving and the time to be with loved ones, which is what I was currently doing with my new girlfriend in my dorm room.

Weiss was currently in front of me with a present in hand. It was wrapped with simple red wrapping paper.

"You shouldn't have." I said taking the gift.

"I can take it back."

"No no no I was only kidding." I said protecting my gift.

"In that case open it." She said with a smile.

I comply and open tear through the paper like a madman. I heard Weiss whisper something about my ungraceful behavior but I didn't really care at the moment. When I opened it what I saw made fresh tears shed.

"YOU GOT ME THE LIMITED EDITION X-RAY AND VAV COMIC ISSUE 42!" When I screamed this Weiss had her ears covered with a blank stare. "How did you get this?!"

"Jaune, I'm a Schnee remember?"

I blink.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She smiles at how clueless I am which hurts somewhat but I can live with that. She got me an incredible gift so it's all good. I open the first page.

"YOU GOT THE SIGNATURE OF JORDAN CWIERZ!" In small wording at the bottom of the first page was Jordan Cwierz written in cursive.

Once again Weiss covered her ears so she wouldn't suffer any damage. "You really are easy to please you know that."

"So I've been told." I said while placing the comic book away to read for another time.

"Hang on let me get us some hot chocolate." When Weiss gets up a necklace with the pendant of a snowflake hangs from her neck. I smile at the memory. It was only a week ago when we began our relationship. To say I was happy would be an understatement.

We've been at each other's side every day. Except for when we go to bed. It's only been a week so we haven't gotten that far.

When Weiss came back with the hot chocolate and took a seat next to me. I brought a gift out which was in an envelope.

"This is for you."

She takes it having a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, but I thought the necklace would be my birthday and Christmas present."

"Weiss, I may not be rich like you but I've saved up on lien for this occasion."

"I'll take your word for it." She said as she opens her present. Her face was as red as Pyrrha's hair when she saw what it was. "A free trip to the Vale Hotsprings for partners!"

"Yeah I thought you'd like to go with Ruby some time."

Weiss looked at me funny. "Jaune, why would I go with Ruby if it's for partners…"

Oh Weiss you're so silly. "Weiss, the coupon says that only partners are allowed to go for free. So I thought you and Ruby could relax since you guys are partners." Weiss face palmed for some reason. Oh well. "It also killed two birds with one stone. I don't need to find another gift for Ruby."

"Um… Jaune."

"Yes Snow Angel."

"You're a complete dunce."

Okay I do not understand what I've done wrong. Could she just explain it to me?

"Let me explain it to you."

Thank you!

"When it says partners only, it means… well. It means a couple."

"Like a couple of friends?"

"NO YOU DUNCE IT MEANS TWO PEOPLE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"Oh that makes sense…" Wait a minute. Oh crap. "Oh man I screwed up big time!"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean we could always go together." She said with a blush.

"I guess we could do that. But I'm panicking because now I don't have a present for Ruby!" Wait a minute. Did Weiss just say what I think she just said? "Beg your pardon?"

Weiss sighs aggravated about something. "Never mind, I don't know what I'm saying. We haven't even been a couple for that long."

"That is true. But maybe in the future we can do something like that."

"A rain check then?"

"Sure"

We sat in complete silence enjoying each other's company. Weiss placed her head on my shoulder which greatly surprised me. "Weiss?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

I smile at such a simple request. "Of course Snow Angel."

I rest my head on hers'. We were in complete silence enjoying each other's presence. This was a wonderful Christmas indeed.

"Jaune"

I only reply with a hum as my hand wraps around her waist for an embrace.

"Love you."

I smile yet again. This was the happiness I've always wanted. This was the breeze of winter that I love to feel. This was the snowflake I marveled at above all others.

"I love you too. You're my cherished snowflake after all."

And like that I held a snowflake that would never melt at my touch. This unique beauty is everlasting. Just like my love for her.

"Merry Christmas…" We said these words in perfect harmony.

Fin

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to you all! This is the last chapter… probably… most likely. To be honest I might have one last chapter for new years but I'm not so sure. January 1st is actually birthday so I might not do it. But you never know what the future might bring.<p> 


End file.
